


Fucking is Always in Fashion

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 30: Christmas socks.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fucking is Always in Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 30: Christmas socks.

Harry had Draco pinned against the wall, their hands in each other's pants, but he wanted more.

"God, I want you to fuck me," Harry said, lips pressed against Draco's neck. 

Harry felt the shiver pass over Draco, his body reacting to the suggestion. "I like the way you think, Potter."

Breaking apart, they both began stripping their clothes, moving closer to the bed with each item removed. 

Harry had just hooked his thumbs into his pants when he heard a snort of laughter. While he didn't have the biggest cock in the world, he really hoped that wasn't why Draco was laughing.

"What on earth do you have on your feet?"

"Oh." Harry laughed, looking down at his socks, relieved that was what Draco had found amusing. They were bright red with reindeer on them. "Gift from Ron."

Draco raised an eyebrow then shook his head. "Gryffindors."

Harry quickly pulled them off and shoved them into his shoes. He scooted back onto the bed and watched Draco finish undressing, unsurprised to see he had been wearing black socks and black pants.

"You need some colour in your wardrobe."

"I don't think I'll be getting fashion advice from you." Draco climbed onto the bed and positioned himself between Harry's thighs, his cock hard against Harry's. "Now, I believe you said something about fucking."

"So I did." Harry reached around and gripped Draco's arse, thrusting against him. 

He'd give Draco the green elf socks he'd bought for him in the morning.


End file.
